


JJP fic dump

by wonwoozi



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Photographer!Jaebum, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, jaebum is the hot guy on the train, jinyoung is somewhat infatuated with him, model!jinyoung, rated mature just in case, this is a mess ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've decided to keep all of my lil jjp ficlets in once place bc its getting super disorganised so yeah! summaries within, enjoyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fish Tank

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many ideas, not enough words or skill, and a fear of people finding me annoying, hence: this place for dumping fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not often that a famous model asks me 'round to his, eerily empty, penthouse apartment.” Jaebum chuckles softly as he trails his finger around the rim of his own glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yells what is this???  
> im trying to work through my 'writers block' but my brain is so foggy and i hate everything ;_;

“You’ve met me at a very strange time in my life, Jaebum.” Jinyoung smiles faintly as he peers out of the floor-to-ceiling windows, his features doused in the luminescent green of the city scape. 

Jaebum watches him with held breath, hands itching to capture this moment forever through the lens of a camera. He’s not sure he’s ever met anybody nearly as gorgeous as Jinyoung and he can’t even pinpoint what it is about the other that he likes so much. 

 

It’s unusual for a model and a photographer to be alone in a dark, penthouse apartment overlooking the tall, glass buildings and flashing neon signs of the metropolis. The windows are thick enough that neither of them can hear the hustle and bustle outside, and the room is instead filled with the soft tinkering of piano music leaking from a wall mounted sound system. 

 

It’s a breathtaking sight- the view -and Jaebum’s never seen something so picturesque in his entire life. He’s photographed events from birthday parties to weddings to baby showers, and has even worked on a few big photoshoots for magazines back during his work experience days, but he’s never truly been able to take photos of the things that  _ he  _ likes.

 

And _boy_ does he like Jinyoung. He cannot fault him, from the curvature of his nose to the sad sparkle in his eyes, he’s beautiful from head to toe. Most of the models Jaebum’s met haven’t been nearly as conceited as one might be lead to believe, but they hadn’t caught his eye in quite the same way either. It was usually just a job, over and done with only a few words exchanged.

And at first, Jinyoung had been exactly the same but as the day progressed Jaebum found something different in him. He didn’t really seem like a model… more like an actor, if anything. 

 

He couldn’t place his finger on the allure but that didn’t stop it from working it’s magic. 

 

“Have I?” Jaebum’s voice comes out much quieter than intended, almost as though he’s afraid of breaking the atmosphere, which he supposes he sort of is. Jinyoung turns his head to spare him a glance.

 

“I won’t go into it but I’m glad you agreed to stay with me. I get lonely a lot.” He confesses before taking a long sip of his wine, gaze falling back to the scene before them. Jaebum’s eyes are fixated on Jinyoung’s throat as he swallows the alcohol, and then they shift to the long fingers holding his glass so delicately. 

 

He can’t help but find everything about Jinyoung enchanting, from the way he talks to the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, and it’s making him feel like a 13 year old girl that’s around her best friend’s attractive, older brother. 

 

“It’s not often that a famous model asks me 'round to his, eerily empty, penthouse apartment.” Jaebum chuckles softly as he trails his finger around the rim of his own glass. He’s learned that Jinyoung doesn’t like turning on the lights much because he spends most of his time here at night and prefers the glow of electric billboards to that of a lightbulb. It also works wonders for electricity bills.

“I’m hardly famous.” Jinyoung smiles and Jaebum wants to take another picture.

 

One of the most striking things in Jinyoung’s apartment is by far the large fish tank behind the plum coloured sofa. It’s calming to see the tropical fish swim back and forth inside the huge, mystical, turquoise tank, their tails rippling in the water. Jaebum had stared at it for a good 5 minutes while Jinyoung had fetched them drinks. There was just something increasingly beautiful about watching the bright oranges and cerulean blues darting back and forth, illuminated by the white lights and neon pink corals. 

 

Jinyoung’s whole apartment feels unlived in, like a hotel suite, and he supposes it _is_ considering most of the model’s time is spent on single nights in foreign countries. 

 

“Why did you invite me back here tonight? It can’t just be because you get lonely?” Jaebum inquires, eyes rolling over Jinyoung’s cherry red lips as he wets them with his tongue. 

 

Jinyoung sips his wine again in silence before turning his eyes to Jaebum, eyelids slightly heavier than before. 

 

“I’d be lying if I said your cuteness didn’t have something to do with it.”

 

Jaebum stares at him dazedly, blinking a couple of times in order to get a grip. He knew girls occasionally flirted with him in bars, on the rare days he didn’t wear his frames, but he’d never considered himself attractive enough for a  _ model  _ to notice him. 

 

Even in High School, Jaebum had regarded himself only as the Peter Parker type guy with the glasses and the camera, who often kept to himself and steered clear of any parties unless he was hired to be there. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy parties, he did, but he didn’t usually like the people that were throwing them. But no, he’d never considered himself model level attractive in any way. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Jinyoung smiles, his voice almost a purr, as he leans towards Jaebum ever so slightly. “Never been called cute before?”

 

Jaebum swallows and shakes his head, eyes flickering to Jinyoung’s lips for a brief moment, and then back up to his face.

 

“Well that’s a shame.” Jinyoung’s watching him with the hint of a smirk, face marginally closer, and Jaebum doesn’t know how to react. 

 

“Why wouldn’t you invite somebody else? There were tonnes of cute people on set today, who are probably a lot more interesting than-” Jinyoung cuts him off by pressing his lips to Jaebum's and Jaebum jumps a little, pulling away instinctively. Jinyoung looks up at him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, lips parted ever so slightly to form a small ‘o’.

 

“S-sorry, I didn’t meant to- I guess I must’ve misread the situation, I’m-” Jinyoung starts to ramble, cheeks turning a harsh pink as he pulls away, but Jaebum grabs him by the wrist just as instinctively as he’d broken the kiss.

 

“I didn’t dislike it!” He exclaims without thinking, his own cheeks heating up at his words. “I- I was just caught off guard.” 

 

The piano in the background had slowed to static at some point, the cd having finished it’s final track, and now there’s silence between them. Jinyoung bites his lip anxiously before speaking.

 

“So… can I kiss you?” He asks cautiously.

 

Jaebum nods. 

 

And they’re kissing again. This time Jaebum makes sure not to pull away until they’re both out of breath and Jinyoung’s hands are cupping his jaw. Jinyoung tastes like spearmint and expensive wine and Jaebum never wants to stop kissing him, wants to be enveloped in this moment forever. 

 

Soon enough Jinyoung’s got Jaebum’s button down unbuttoned and is marking his collar bones with a deep burgundy, lips parted and warm against Jaebum’s skin. Jaebum groans and finds purchase in Jinyoung’s perfectly styled hair, hyper aware of the fact that they’re in front of a very wide window, ready for the world to see. 

 

They don’t go any further than handjobs but Jaebum still stays the night, curled up next to Jinyoung in his bed, clad only in boxers and a black vest borrowed from Jinyoung’s closet. Jaebum’s face is the last thing Jinyoung sees before he falls asleep and he spends the whole night with a smile on face.

 

The next morning Jaebum wakes up alone, buried in the softest duvet he’s ever felt, and yawns as he sits up. He looks around, notices Jinyoung isn’t there and drags himself out of the bed with a frown. He searches for him in the lounge and then the kitchen but there’s no Jinyoung to be found. 

He does, however, find a plate of delicious looking pastries next to a glass of fresh orange juice and a flask of what he imagines is either tea or coffee. There’s a small note taped to the flask and he reads it, trying his hardest not to smile like a lovestruck fool.

 

**_It was nice meeting you yesterday! I really enjoyed last night :-) Sorry I had to leave so early, 8am photoshoot, but please help yourself to the fridge and shower before you go. Here’s my number - hope you call! JY x_ **  
  


Jaebum grins stupidly as he selects a blueberry muffin from the platter and folds the note for later. 

 

As he sits in Jinyoung’s extortionately large lounge, drinking the still-warm coffee that Jinyoung had brewed, he can’t help but think about exactly what might happen when he gets around to calling Jinyoung.

(He hopes it involves his camera).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading this garbage!!!!!! i'm reaaally stressed w exams atm :-( and none of my writing is turning out the way i want it to ghjdfahgjad anyway ! thank u to all of u who are always so kind to me :') i'm aiming to updated propositions & complications soon-ish so pls look out for that! <3


	2. Chai Tea and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung doesn’t really remember the first time he notices the peculiar stranger that always catches the same train as him, but it’s sort of hard not to after a while. But while he is definitely somewhat attractive, he’s also a bit… weird.
> 
> aka jinyoung is infatuated with the guy on his train and gets upset when he stops seeing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i dont even know anymore ok, unbeta'd

Jinyoung doesn’t really remember the first time he notices the peculiar stranger that always catches the same train as him, but it’s sort of hard not to after a while. He’s very handsome, with a chiselled jaw and small eyes, and not to mention the 7 different (Jinyoung’s counted) ear piercings he shows off proudly. But while he is definitely somewhat attractive, he’s also a bit… weird. 

 

Every week, without fail, he shows up with the exact same brand of tea in one hand and the exact same book in the other. Jinyoung knows he’s read this book more than once by now because sometimes he likes to peer over the guy’s shoulder to read along with him, but often gets left behind due to his evidently fast reading pace. 

It’s Battle Royale by Koushun Takami, Jinyoung’s read it before, and it’s good but _why_ this boy has some infatuation with reading it over and over again never ceases to bewilder him. 

 

He knows that the stranger orders a chai tea latte because every single time Jinyoung glances at the scrawled writing on the coffee cup, he sees the same ‘CH’ scribbled in black ink. The boy also carries a worn-out black shoulder bag with a small window on the front where a label should be, and there _is_ a label but it’s entirely blank, which Jinyoung just doesn’t understand. Is it really too much effort to simply write one’s name on the label of their bag? 

But oh well, it adds to the mystery he guesses.

 

The guy has a pretty standard fashion sense, not too shabby by Jinyoung’s tastes but not exactly London Fashion Week level either. He usually wears the shirt of some obscure band (with the odd famous one now and then), occasionally layered with a plaid shirt on particularly cold days, and always the same ratty fingerless gloves. Once in a blue moon he wears a pair of thin rimmed, circle glasses and Jinyoung wonders if they’re fake.

 

So he looks kind of cool in a sort of grungy, hipster way, but Jinyoung would never admit it aloud. He has  _ standards _ .

 

Anyway, Jinyoung has grown accustomed to looking out for the boy on his morning commutes to work and likes to see if he can find a difference in the structure, but he never does. Deep down though, a little part of him likes that there’s this single constant in his life, like a never changing ray of interest he can always rely on to be fascinating. 

 

However, all of this comes to a bitter halt one day when Jinyoung’s train pulls into the station but the stranger is nowhere to be seen. He glances down the platform to see if he’s getting on a different carriage but sees nobody but the old lady that always wears green and the gaggle of schoolgirls who spend the entire journey on their phones every day.

 

_Maybe the guy is sick or something?_ He thinks to himself, frowning as he tries to figure out what the hell is up. He concludes that it’s probably something silly, like he overslept or stayed at a friends or something. 

But when the boy fails to show up the next day, and the day after that, Jinyoung starts to worry.

 

He knows it’s ridiculous, that he doesn’t even  _ know  _ this guy and he’s getting worried for him, but dammit Jinyoung is nothing if not incredibly sentimental and he wants to know that the weird, hot guy on his train is okay. 

 

After about a month of the stranger failing to catch his train, Jinyoung finally accepts that he’ll probably never see him again. It’s sad in a way because through the process of studying this randomer, he’d grown sort of fond him, or watching him anyway.  _ Not in a creepy way. _

 

A season over, though, when the autumn leaves are starting to fall and Jinyoung’s forced to wear a scarf to keep out the biting cold, the most unexpected thing happens. He sees the stranger again.

 

This time, however, it’s not at the train station. Jinyoung sees him in a pancake place on the other side of town. 

 

He actually stumbles across it by accident when going downtown for a shopping trip, hands buried in his coat pockets as he shivers down the street. He stops outside of a cafe, debating whether or not to buy a nice coffee to warm him up, when he peers through the window and sees the guy from the train bussing a table in a navy apron. 

 

It catches him off guard big time and he feels a surge of emotion bubble up inside him, a desperation to know why the man’s finally stopped taking the same train he’s been taking since forever. He pulls back the door and walks straight up to him, adrenaline pumping through his veins like liquid confidence.

 

“Hey,” He says pointedly, folding his arms. 

 

The boy looks up at him cautiously, the confusion clearly written across his face.

 

“What the hell?” Jinyoung asks and the stranger’s mouth seems to fall open a little, unsure of how to respond. 

 

“Um, hi?” He replies, eyes darting around the room anxiously to see if anybody else is as puzzled by this random outburst as he is. 

 

“Hi? Are you kidding me? You take the exact same train every day for ages, never changing anything about your routine whatsoever, and then suddenly you just stop? Like, who the hell reads the exact same book and drinks the exact same drink all the time, it’s  _ weird _ , and it’s even weirder that you just  _ stopped  _ without a word .” Jinyoung rambles, completely missing the concerned looks he’s earning from his accusee. 

 

“Wait, hang on,” He holds up his hands defensively. “Do I know you?”

Jinyoung’s mouth opens and shuts a few times and he looks like a fish out of water, totally speechless. Wow, this is embarrassing.

 

“We catch- I mean caught the same train as each other, for ages…” He explains, now realising the mistake he’s made. 

He’s never really noticed it before but upon closer inspection, the stranger has two moles just above his right eye and Jinyoung thinks they’re pretty cute.

 

Suddenly recognition seems to flood the boy’s eyes and his eyebrows shoot up, a small _‘ohhh’_ leaving his mouth.

 

“Oh, you’re the guy that would sometimes stand by me and read over my shoulder.” He says, snapping his fingers as Jinyoung’s cheeks flush pink.

 

“Uh, yeah, that would be me.” He mutters, avoiding any and all eye contact.

 

The stranger smirks and cocks his head a little, tongue darting out of the corner of his mouth in a way that's just  _ so darn cute _ but also  _ incredibly smug and fucking annoying. _

 

“I didn’t realise you paid so much attention to my daily routine.” He grins and Jinyoung is suddenly very conscious of the couple of inches he has on him. “Or was it just me that you paid attention to?”

 

Jinyoung’s ears are now flaring up too and he knows he looks like a beacon of embarrassment, sending out light to ward off the prideful ships that float on a sea of cringe. He suddenly regrets every decision he’s ever made and wants desperately for the ground to open up and suck him in, sending him to the fiery pits of hell. He doesn’t mind spending the rest of eternity with the devil, as long as he gets his dignity back.

 

His mouth feels like it’s glued shut and the stranger seems to catch on.

 

“Well, I can’t deny that it’s fucking strange that you’ve been watching my every move for a long time,” Jinyoung wants to interrupt to defend himself ('not  _ every  _ move') but the boy doesn’t let him. “But I kinda like strange. I’m Jaebum, by the way.” 

 

Jinyoung blinks up at him. Jaebum. It’s nice to finally be able to put a name to a face, especially when the name suits the face a lot.

 

“I’m Jinyoung.” He replies and Jaebum smiles down at him.

 

“Nice to meet you Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung sticks around for a little bit longer, long enough to find out that Jaebum hasn’t been taking the train for a while because the pancake cafe gig is a new, part-time thing and he’s taken to riding his bike to work instead now that the commute is long enough to be considered a legitimate workout. (Jaebum likes killing 2 birds with one stone, apparently). 

 

Jinyoung eventually pays for his coffee and leaves, astounded by the night’s drastic turn of events. 

 

He stares at the gum stained pavement as he walks, hot drink in hand, and thinks to himself.  _ Huh, so his name is Jaebum. Nice. _

  
  


 

The next day Jinyoung hardly spares a thought to his new information about Jaebum, the month’s mystery finally put to rest and left in the past. He doesn’t even really remember until he gets to the station and automatically, like clockwork, looks to his left to see if the train guy is there. 

 

And, very surprisingly, he is!

 

He’s wearing a vintage looking Smashing Pumpkins shirt with a red and black plaid number over it, and his black doc martens are just as scruffy as they were before. He’s got the same, tattered copy of Battle Royale in his right hand and the same steaming cup of Chai Tea Latte in his left and Jinyoung can’t help but smile to himself. 

 

As they board the train and Jaebum takes his usual seat, he pauses and looks up, making direct eye contact with Jinyoung. Jinyoung panics internally for a moment before Jaebum simply shoots him a smile and a wave, and opens up his book to page 1.

 

Jinyoung supposes that maybe, if it accommodates for cute smiles and friendly waves, he doesn’t really mind anymore if Jaebum changes his routine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to anybody and everybody who read, i love you all!!!!!!!! <3 still working through a writers block and i've got an exam later today ;;; but yeah, <333


	3. We Held Our Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows this is a dangerous game they’re playing, just waiting for somebody to make the first move but then Jinyoung starts to confide in him something that makes his heart sink just that tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not properly uploading anything in a while but i'm still struggling to produce anything i like :-(( 
> 
> also this one is probably rated Teen and Up, maybe Mature at a push, so pls keep that in mind! also warnings for angst, kinda unrequited feelings and slight homophobia??? idk

Their faces are close now, empty glasses of vodka and orange juice discarded on the kitchen counter, and Jaebum can feel the breath lingering between them curl against his skin. If they weren’t this drunk and giddy it would be unusual to be this close, it would be something constantly niggling at him way down in the pit of his stomach, worrisome and fraught with hazard.

 

But they are this drunk so he grins and goes along with it, letting Jinyoung tell him all the things he loves about his face. He starts with Jaebum's eyes, how they’re so small and striking, how the two moles that dot his left eye are akin to angel kisses, and then continues to describe his affections for the straight line of Jaebum’s nose, the jut of his cheekbones, all the way down to his lips, less pillowy than Jinyoung’s but nice all the same. 

 

He knows this is a dangerous game they’re playing, just waiting for somebody to make the first move but then Jinyoung starts to confide in him something that makes his heart sink just that tiny bit.

“I know that I’m going to marry a girl when I’m older.” He blurts out, eyes trained on Jaebum’s in a way that’s equal parts sad and confused. Jaebum frowns.

“Why?”

“Because I’m never coming out to my family,” He chuckles, laughter bubbling up in a way that’s all too humourless, tainted with venom, and Jaebum feels it in his chest. “And I want kids, I want my kids to be related to both of their parents. I know that, even if I fall in love with a guy, I won’t ever be able to be with him because I’m too scared of what everyone will think. It's just easier if I marry a girl.”

 

And it breaks Jaebum’s heart, not because he pictured himself marrying Jinyoung or anything like that, but just the fact that Jinyoung doesn’t have the freedom to be himself, destined to pick his family’s reputation over his own happiness, should the situation arise. It’s because the world shouldn’t be this way, it shouldn’t be taboo or wrong to fucking  _ love  _ someone. It’s because he knows now that if there’s anything between them, anything at all, it wasn’t meant to last.

 

They just talk for a while after that about pointless things, throwing the conversation around aimlessly as they break out the wine, sharing the bottle like a couple of teenagers at a house party. It’s when Jinyoung pulls Jaebum upstairs to the sitting room, their connected hands sending a jolt of hope through his nerves and up his spine, that he finally understands the gravity of the situation. He giggles with Jinyoung as they tumble over each other onto the sofa. 

 

Jinyoung’s hovering over him now, smiling so fucking wide as his laughter subsides and he’s left staring down at Jaebum with a look packed with so much desire and affection that Jaebum feels like he’s being ripped apart silently from the inside. Their bodies are pressed largely together and Jaebum knows he’s going to regret this once he’s no longer in a drunken stupor but all he can think about when their lips touch is  _ Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung.  _

 

They don’t talk as they kiss lazily in the dark, tongues dancing languidly with every push and pull of their lips, and Jaebum can taste the alcohol on Jinyoung’s mouth but it’s surprisingly pleasant. Jinyoung’s straddling him now and has his fingers woven into Jaebum’s hair, soft pants resonating in the silence between them. Jaebum’s hands find their way to Jinyoung’s waist and the pads of his fingers press warmth into the skin, pushing up under the material of Jinyoung’s shirt only just. It doesn’t get particularly heated, more sensual than anything, fingers remain in hair and on waists and Jaebum loses track of how long they kiss until Jinyoung’s phone is buzzing and his cab is waiting outside. 

 

They share a slightly awkward hug as Jaebum escorts Jinyoung to the door, both of their hair mussed up beyond belief, and Jinyoung flushes pink as he pulls away to say goodbye only to brush his lips against Jaebum’s cheek in a way that sends him spiralling into a pit of  _ what have we done _ .

 

Just as Jinyoung’s stepping out of the door, bundled in his coat, he turns back to Jaebum.

 

“Um, this doesn’t have to mean anything, right?” He asks and Jaebum pauses for a second. Then he shakes his head with a smile and feels his gut twist at the one Jinyoung returns before he makes his way down the steps. 

 

Jaebum watches with a hollow feeling in his chest as Jinyoung slips into the cab and drives into the dead of night, the glimpse of his taillights the last thing Jaebum sees of him before he’s entirely alone and left with only his thoughts to keep him company.

 

He instantly regrets it, vocalising it in a shout of “why the fuck did I do that?!” but as it echoes off the walls and reverberates in his eardrums, all he’s left with is a sinking feeling in his stomach and empty vodka glasses to tidy away. His lips sting and he can still remember the sensation of Jinyoung on them, sucking, biting with the practiced finesse like it’s a video instead of a memory.

 

He breezes past the scarf left draped over the bannister and tries not to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea, this was actually loosely based on an experience i had with a girl i was close with but, like jaebum, i try not to think about it aha (sorry to get emo on y'all there, it was a while ago i'm fine dw!!) anyway i hope anybody who read it liked it and thank u sm to everyone who supports me on here u guys mean the entire world to me :') <33


	4. Citrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung doesn’t blame Jaebum for it, he’s the one at fault here. He’s the one that fell for the rigged carnival game you just can’t win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh i'm just feeling very uninspired at the moment and i'm not liking anything i write :c i just feel very overwhelmed and it makes it hard to get started on anything so i'm being rly unproductive and i hate it rip. i thought i should post this until i can actually get something out properly?? anyway i hope somebody enjoys it

The light from the ochre sun streams in through Jaebum’s blinds, and Jinyoung winces a little as he cracks open an eye, nose chilly and toes cold. He can feel the weight and heat of Jaebum behind him, hoodie pulled up over his inevitable bedhead where he’s sleeping soundlessly with a lazy arm wrapped around Jinyoung’s wiry frame. 

He likes waking up like this—with a croaky voice that tastes like sandpaper, and sticky eyes that match his ruffled hair. Likes the way Jaebum’s body feels pressed to his back, encasing his own body like a protective shield taken from a pricey armoury, likes how Jaebum’s soft breathing and occasional grunts remind him that he is alive and he is okay. 

As he lies awake, the familiar anxiety of work creeps up on him, taking him from beneath as he remembers all of the checklists sitting at the back of his diary. The unticked boxes are waiting for him to get off his ass and finish his midterm papers that he really should've done yesterday. 

He’ll get up eventually and drown out the exhaustion with a cup of coffee and a croissant, but for now he wants to bury himself in the guilty pleasure of cuddling with his best friend. Sometimes he wonders if Jaebum does this on purpose, if he knows how Jinyoung feels and this is all some kind of sick joke to make him feel bad. He also knows that Jaebum would never do that and it’s just his stupid brain overthinking again.

Jaebum shifts behind him and nuzzles his face into the hair at Jinyoung’s nape, his breath warm and soothing where it hits Jinyoung’s skin in a half hearted roll. 

He almost feels dirty, like he’s conning Jaebum by being touchy with him, all while his aching love for him goes unseen with every year that passes. It hurts to be so overwhelmingly in love with the same person that wants to platonically share a bed at night, or make out with your neck when he’s really drunk. But then again, Jinyoung doesn’t blame Jaebum for it, he’s the one at fault here. He’s the one that fell for the rigged carnival game you just can’t win. 

“Mmh, Jinyoungie…” He hears Jaebum mumble tiredly against his neck, his arm squeezing Jinyoung’s waist like a teddy bear. 

“Morning.” Jinyoung replies in a whisper, getting the word out just before it transforms into a yawn. 

Jaebum seems to sigh loudly and there’s silence as he wakes up a little, blinking himself into consciousness with a dazed look that’s both a-dork-able and weirdly attractive. Jinyoung internally curses his weakness for pretty, soft boys. 

“Shit, I have an art history essay due tomorrow.” Jaebum groans as he rubs at his eyes, a slight trail of drool collected at the corner of his mouth. His obliviousness makes Jinyoung chuckle and Jaebum pouts as he pulls himself into a sitting position. 

“What are you laughing at, nerd?” He asks with raised eyebrows as he peels back his hood, raking a free hand through his hair. Jinyoung watches his every movement with pathetic desire and tries to snap out of it fast enough to go unnoticed. 

“You have a little..” He says with a grin as he taps the corner of his mouth, watching Jaebum’s face contort into mild disgust and embarrassment. 

He mumbles a quick  _ ‘gross’  _ as he wipes at his face. 

Jinyoung wishes he could pause this moment in time like a TV set but that’s not how life works, things must come to an end, and it's something he tries to convince himself of as Jaebum gets up and stretches.

“You want coffee?” He asks as he scratches at his jaw and Jinyoung nods tiredly when his own fatigue catches up to him. He needs to stop waiting up for Jaebum at night, pretending that he’s finishing off last minute practice papers, because it’s really taking a toll on his ability to remain awake an entire day. 

“Milk and—”

“Two sugars, I know.” Jaebum interrupts with a smile and Jinyoung feels his heart flutter in that stupidly, lovesick way it does, drenching him in warmth and fondness. 

“Don’t take ten years getting ready. I will not hesitate to drink your cup this time.” Jaebum warns him and Jinyoung gasps theatrically, hurling a pillow in his direction, easily dodged by the older boy. 

“I fucking hate you.” He yells with a laugh as Jaebum ducks out of the doorway. 

“No you don’t.” Comes Jaebum’s voice a few beats later.

_ No, I really don’t _ , Jinyoung thinks to himself as he rolls out of bed with a sigh.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 readin i lov u
> 
> twitter - @trash4jjp  
> ask.fm - @w0nwoozi

**Author's Note:**

> also!!! i set up an askfm for people to send me prompts for whenever i'm in the mood for a drabble + i have no ideas, so pls send your prompts my way! (disclaimer: pls read my askfm bio first also bear in mind i will only use them as a last resort so i may only post them rarely! ty x)
> 
>  
> 
> [click here](http://ask.fm/w0nwoozi)


End file.
